Shi to kōkai
by hi aidi
Summary: Beberapa tangkai bunga asphodel tergeletak begitu saja pada sepetak tanah yang tak berbeda dengan bagian lapangan lainnya –penuh dengan savana. Asphodel – penyelasanku mengikutimu hingga ke makam. apa daya cinta yang berlandaskan dendam memang tak akan memberi hasil yang diinginkan. dedicated Sasuke &Naruto 4th Anniversary Shrine : Clouds & candy festival. sasunaru


Dia ada disana –di balik sebuah dinding dengan telinga tajam yang mendengar kesakitan itu.

Dia ada disana –dengan mata tajam yang seakan menembus dinding tebal berbahan beton itu.

Dia ada disana –dengan tangan mengepal kuat dan badan bergetar.

Dia –si kecil itu. Dia hanya diam dan menutup matanya rapat, wajahnya tertunduk dan gelengan kepala terus berulang.

"Kau pikir setelah sekian lama kalian memangsa kami, kami tak punya sama sekali cara untuk melawan."

Suara itu, dingin-kejam-sinis-dan penuh aura dendam, ada dua orang disana –berdarah panas dengan suhu manusia normal.

Selanjutnya, jawaban yang diberikan atas pernyataan itu adalah erangan, bukan erangan nikmat tanda kepuasan tapi penuh dengan keputus-asaan juga jeritan pesakitan yang mencekam.

"Bahkan untuk seorang makhluk terkutuk sepertimu, kami sudah menemukan cara mengatasinya."

Kali ini orang satunya yang berbicara, dia seorang wanita.

"Kau pikir karena kau berdarah murni kami takkan bisa memusnahkanmu?"

Jeritan lagi, kali ini disertai pekikan keras.

Dia masih diam disana, cairan merah kental membanjiri mata sipit itu.

"Sayang sekali, kami sudah menciptakan penemuan baru." Kikikan pelan terdengar setelahnya, lalu suasana kembali sunyi. Sayup-sayup dapat terdengar rintihan yang semakin pelan." Penemuan baru untuk memusnahkanmu."

Sesaat ada bunyi benda jatuh terdengar, dia –si kecil itu –terkesiap. Tubuhnya bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang namun urung dilakukan.

"_Jangan pernah keluar dari sini." Seorang pemuda dewasa tengah menekuk lututnya, membingkai wajah sang adik terpenjara tangan besarnya._

"_Tapi, aku juga mau seperti kakak." Si kecil berucap tak mau kalah._

_Yang tua menggeleng, lalu memberikan senyum simpul." Tunggu disini dan kakak akan membawakan makanan untukmu, okay."_

_Si kecil masih cemberut, namun kali ini membiarkan perdebatan dimenangkan oleh sang kakak."Uhh lain kali aku harus ikut," ucapnya seraya menggembungkan kedua pipi._

_Tangan besar itu mengacak rambut jabriknya pelan lalu menyentil dahinya kemudian."Ya, lain kali kau boleh ikut tapi sekarang kau harus menunggu disini, dan jangan pernah keluar atau aku takkan menganggapmu sebagai adikku lagi. Okay?"_

_Mendengus lelah, si kecil hanya mengangguk. Membiarkan kakaknya melewatinya tanpa melihat mata itu menyipit tanda bahanya._

"Kakak." Lirihannya makin pelan, cairan merah kental itu semakin deras mengalir. Tubuh mungilnya terduduk pada dinginnya jalanan berbahan semen lalu meringkuk di salah satu sudut dinding.

"Kakak. Kalau aku menghajar mereka, apa kau takkan menganggapku adik lagi?"

Hembusan angin membelainya –menjawab pertanyaan sepihaknya yang takkan pernah mendapat balasan.

"Tentu tidak yah?" kikiknya pelan." Kau pasti akan menghukumku, ya kan?" Dia menatap langit, pandangannya kosong tanpa pendar bintang yang berkisaran disana.

Menghela nafas pelan, ia kembali berbicara seperti orang gila." Lagipula, kau yang jelas-jelas lebih kuat dariku saja kalah. Apalagi aku."

Nafasnya memburu, lelehan cairan merah di matanya terhapus kasar oleh lengan berlapis mantel."Tapi kau tahu, suatu hari nanti aku akan lebih kuat darimu." Kali ini ekspresi bangga yang ia keluarkan.

"Dan pada saat itu terjadi, tentunya aku akan mebalaskan dendammu."

**Shi to kōkai**

**Genre: di bingung apa ya? Romance/crime kali ya?**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Dedicated for Sasuke &Naruto 4****th**** Anniversary Shrine : Clouds & candy festival**

**Promt : pocky & blue sky dan juga sentuhan black licorice**

**Warn :OOC, dan EYD tidak sesuai, typo dan bahasa agak kasar.**

.

.

.

Kelas nampak ramai oleh murid yang berlalu lalang, beberapa sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang belum – atau sengaja tidak –dikerjakan oleh mereka di rumah. Beberapa lagi malah sibuk begosip dan itu jelas para wanita. Bahkan ada murid yang hanya tidur dan bergumam mendokusai di setiap ada yang mengganggu tidurnya. Dan dari semua itu, ada makhluk pirang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan namun telah menambah persentase keramaian hingga naik dua per tiga.

"Naruto bisa diam tidak sih, kau menganggu." Ucapan ketus terlontar begitu saja ketika si pirang nekat mendekati primadona sekolah.

"Ahh, Sakura-_chan_, mau bagaimana lagi aku memang keren."

Dan seluruh sisiwi yang ada dalam lingkup itu merasa dahinya berkedut, memandang si pirang yang nyengir tanpa beban –dan dosa –juga dengan segala kepedean tingkat tingginya.

"Kau pikir, kau sekeren apa hah?" desisan terdengar namun si pirang kita sepertinya tidak sadar. Ia malah memberikan cengiran lima jarinya dan membusungkan dada.

"Tom Cruise." Jawabnya dengan percaya diri maksimal.

Semua siswi mendadak mulas, bingung antara harus marah atau tertawa –yang pasti mereka masih tak percaya dengan otak si pirang yang tidak ada beres-beresnya. Ratusan kali di tolak saja masih berlagak sok keren –mana menyamaratakan diri dengan Tom Cruise pula, apa tidak sekalian Jhonny Depp saja. Sumpah, mereka ingin muntah massal sekarang juga.

"Pedemu sudah tingkat dewa, kau lupa sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan cinta pada Sakura dan ditolak mentah-mentah begitu saja?"

"Huh. Sakura-_chan_ cuma gengsi saja, padahal dia sebenarnya suka denganku." Masih dengan otak bebalnya, ia membela diri dengan angkuhnya.

Gadis yang dimaksud berdiri, maksud hati ingin mengikir otak berkarat yang sepertinya sudah _useless_ dan menjadi barang rongsokan penghias tempurung kepala. Namun, masih ingat dengan segala bentuk perilaku seorang diva akan menjadi sorotan, tentu ia takkan melakukan adegan menjurus penganiayaan berat itu. Jadinya ia hanya memukul kepala itu keras –dengan tenaga banteng yang tidak kira-kira –berharap dengan begitu karatnya langsung luntur seketika.

"A-au Sakura-_chan_ sakittt." Mengelus kepalanya sayang, ia memberikan tatapan melas yang sayangnya tak mempan untuk gadis satu ini.

"Sampai kapanpun aku takkan pernah suka pada orang konyol sepertimu," ucap gadis berambut merah itu ketus.

"Sampai kapan Sakura-_chan_? Padahal aku kira kau mencintaiku."

Gadis itu mendengus lagi," Sampai kucing beranak naga-pun itu takkan pernah terjadi."

Sungguh kata yang tadi menandakan ketidakmungkinan, sekaligus penolakan keras. Namun bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak memperjuangkan sesuatu hal sampai ia mendapatkan itu. Hahh, apa tidak lelah? Padahal sudah mengejar sejak SD tapi di tolak terus.

.

.

.

.

"Hey katanya ada murid baru."

Cukup dengan satu kalimat itu, semua murid langsunglah berbisik ria dan mulai berbincang –bagaimana kiranya rupa murid baru itu? –ada yang mulai membayangkan perempuan cantik –ini bagi murid lelaki dan pemuda tampan –yang ini jelas perempuan. Sampai guru masukpun suara riuh rendah itu tak kunjung padam, beberapa murid malah tampak terlalu hanyut dalam perbincangan.

"Baiklah silahkan masuk." Suara Kakashi-_sensei_ menarik bunyi sepasang sepatu memasuki ruangan.

Mata semua murid langsung terfokus pada suara itu namun segera saja menunduk lesu. Semua seakan ingin melontarkan cacian namun tidak jadi –mengingat Kakashi –sensei memanglah guru nan santai juga sering terlambat tapi sangat tidak mentolerir pelanggaran tata krama.

Disana, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang cukup tinggi –yah kategori lumayan sebenarnya. Hanya saja kacamatanya dengan frame besar dan lensa tebal membuat sebagian wajahnya tertutup, belum lagi ditambah dengan dandanan rambutnya yang ditarik ke belakang –kilimis- membuatnya tampak yah –culun. Pantas saja, semua murid mendesah kecewa.

"Yak, Sasuke silahkan perkenalkan dirimu?"

"Sasuke."

Itu saja – simple , sangat.

Semua memandang bingung pada sosok yang tampak cuek itu, lalu seseorang menyeletuk." Hanya itu?"

"Ya," jawabnya cuek, ia kembali memandang datar semua orang di depannya yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

Ini anak culun tapi kok ya tidak ada sopan-sopannya.

"Kau itu umurnya berapa sih, dandananmu kuno. Seperti anak kecil saja. Terlalu sopan." Satu suara kali ini kembali terdengar, namun kali ini disertai dengan nada _ilfell_ disela-selanya.

"Memang, umurku baru 13 tahun."

Kalau ada yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana semua murid sekarang, mungkin tanda gubrak bisa menjawab. Wiee, tiga belas tahun –umur yang sangat muda untuk ukuran SMA. Beberapa murid mulai berbisik-bisik, merona ataupun menjerit. Well tidak buruk juga, penampilan culun tapi berondong –tipe sebagian gadis disana –yah luarnya bisalah nanti di permark sebisanya.

Merasa bahwa keributan mulai merayap pada ruangan tempatnya mengajar, Kakashi memberikan instruksi duduk pada si murid baru –tepat di samping Naruto yang memandang orang itu dengan pandangan iri. Ishh , makhluk culun begitu saja bisa membuat wanita menjerit tapi kenapa ia yang keren tidak?

"Kau, siapa namamu?"

"Hm, bukankah sudah ku kenalkan di depan tadi?"

Pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan –dengan nada meremehkan pula.

Naruto memandang tidak suka bocah di depannya, dia itu sudah mengajak kenalan sebaik-baiknya tapi kenapa malah orang itu tidak peduli.

"Kau, berani sekali melawan orang yang lebih tua darimu," ucapnya kesal. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan sewenang-wenang.

"Ya, lebih tua sayang lebih kekanakan." Sarkasme tajam.

Jleb

Serasa ada panah imajiner yang menyusupi hati Naruto. Bocah di depannya memang tidak ada baik-baiknya. Dengan geram ia menarik kerah bajunya, sementara ia sendiri duduk dengan pantat yang menempel di meja. Nafas keduanya menghembus pada wajah masing-masing,Naruto benar-benar berusaha memberikan penekanan namun _defensive_ dari Sasuke juga tak bisa diremehkan.

"Kau bayi berambut pantat ayam," desisnya sengit, matanya menatap tajam pada sosok yang tampak tenang di depannya.

"_Dobe_."

A-apa dia bilang? _Do-dobe_? Sesering apapun seorang Naruto Uzumaki membolos dalam pelajaran, kalimat berbahasa asing satu ini tetap saja berhasil ia artikan dengan sempurna. Dadanya langsung Naruto benar-benar ingin menonjok wajah sok tenang di hadapannya.

"_Teme_, apa kau bilang hah? Ucapkan sekali lagi?"

"_Dobe_."

Kakashi-sensei yang geram bermaksud menenangkan, sayangnya Naruto terlalu antusias dengan pertengkarannya. Jadinya dengan sedikit menonjok, ia berpikir anak berisik itu akan diam –sayangnya dia salah perkiraan. Karena terlalu banyak gaya yang diberikan membuat usaha yang dihasilkan juga berlebihan.

Syutt

Cup

Kedua bola mata membola keluar, sementara semua yang ada dalam ruangan menghoror dalam diam termasuk Kakashi yang menarik tangannya cepat –tidak mau menjadi tersangka akibat pertunjukan tidak senonoh dari reaksi seksual yang menyimpang.

Naruto sendiri menghorror tak percaya, bibirnya kini menempel pada sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal. Buru-buru ia berniat untuk menarik badan tapi akhirnya dia diam saja. Uhhh, kenapa benda di depannya terasa begitu menyenangkan? Ta-tapi ini kan ciuman pertamanya?

Dengan cepat kini ia benar-benar mengambil jarak menjauh, menatap ngeri Sasuke yang memberikan tatapan ingin memakan manusia hidup-hidup.

"Sudah puas dengan ciumanmu, _Dobe_," desisnya marah. Naruto sendiri lebih memilih diam lalu meminta izin pada Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk pergi ke toilet.

.

.

.

.

Naruto merasa gila, benar-benar gila. Ia tak pernah menyangka dia bisa menikmati ciuman dengan seorang pria lainnya. Setaunya dia masih normal, sungguh. Tapi itu tadi kenyataan bukan sekedar khayalannya dan hal tersebut benar-benar memalukan –juga menjijikkan.

Dia ingin berteriak, darimana semua pemikiran gila yang membiarkan dirinya menempelkan bibir pada bocah itu muncul. Ini memuakkan, mengerikan namun juga menyenangkan –Naruto ingin muntah memikirkan kalimat terakhir. Mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia membuka pintu ruangan itu –berniat untuk membasuh wajah dan menjernihkan pikiran –namun saat ia memutar kenopnya seakan ada yang mendorongnya keras.

Brugh

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa orang masih tersisa saat mayat seorang pemuda –yang terpisah dari kepalanya –dibawa ke rumah sakit. Ada dua orang polisi dan dua orang berbaju biasa dengan mantel besar –karena memang ini memasuki musim dingin. Mereka masih berbincang-bincang sementara Naruto yang juga berada disana –karena dirinya menjadi saksi mata – hanya bisa gemetaran dengan keringat dingin mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya.

Matanya masih menatap kosong ke depan, wajah yang biasanya berwarna coklat cerah itu kini pucat pasi. Dia masih tidak percaya ini, dia tidak percaya akan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Barusan dia hanya ingin keluar dari toilet tapi kenapa yang dia temukan di depan pintu adalah mayat. Kalau mayat tikus, cicak atau sejenisnya itu wajar, tapi ini manusia –hewan mamalia saja sudah membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

"Jadi Naruto ,bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Polisi itu agak mendesak, tak peduli Naruto yang jelas tampak shok dan blank disaat bersamaan.

Naruto hanya menggeleng, ia juga benar-benar tidak tahu –ia bahkan tidak mendengar sama sekali suara teriakan. Yang ia tahu, ada mayat di depan pintu kamar mandi –yang kebetulan ia masuki.

"Bisa anda jelaskan lebih jelas, kalau seperti ini semuanya takkan pernah berakhir," ucap polisi itu lagi, wajahnya nampak kesal sementara tangan kanannya mulai meremas buku kecil –note untuk menulis setiap keterangan yang di dapat.

"Tuan Zabuza, saya mohon anda agar lebih sabar." Orang yang berbaju biasa menengahi, sementara Zabuza mendecih kesal.

Kenapa sih harus ada kasus disaat musim dingin begini, menyebalkan. Padahal ia baru saja menjalankan tugas sebelumnya dan hendak bermesraan dengan sang pacar tapi kasus lagi-lagi menghantuinya. Tch, kenapa pula ia dulu memilih menjadi polisi.

"Kalau begitu anda harus ikut ke kantor polisi untuk proses penyelidikan."

"Ke-ke kantor polisi?" tanya Naruto pelan. Ini suara pertama yang Naruto keluarkan setelah kejadian itu. Satu hal lagi yang Naruto tidak sukai selain benci bangkai dia juga benci kantor polisi. Orang-orangnya menyeramkan –seperti polisi di depannya ini.

.

.

.

.

Krieet

Pintu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan lalu lalang yang cukup ramai di dalam kantor kepolisian. Beberapa orang sibuk membawa beberapa berkas, sebagian mengintrogasi lalu ada yang memegangi penjahat dari belakang. Juga di deretan kursi tunggu baik untuk pemeriksaan ataupun pengaduan. Namun ada satu hal yang cukup menarik perhatiannya disana, pemuda itu? Bukannya ia bocah songong 13 tahun yang berhasil masuk SMA? Uhh, Naruto selalu kesal dengan 13-nya.

Bukannya dia benci angka tiga belas tapi karena angka tiga belas itu melekat dengan sempurna pada sosok remaja dengan kategori lumayan tinggi itu. Nah itu sudah jadi salah satu penyebabnya, iya dia itu agak –kurang –tinggi jadinya saat melihat bocah tiga belas tahun berpostur 170 dia langsung iri berat. Lalu kenapa pula dengan mudahnya ia bisa masuk SMA di usianya yang baru tiga belas padahal Naruto sendiri susah payah menjalani tiga tahun lagi hidupnya hanya untuk belajar –err sebenarnya konsep belajar Naruto, yang penting asal masuk kelas -. Dan juga kenapa di umur tiga belasnya, tubuhnya sudah nampak kokoh? Tapi kayaknya cocok juga yah kalau dijadikan sandaran.

E-eh apa yang dia pikirkan? Rasanya dia semakin menjadi tidak normal saja. Arghhh ini menyebalkan.

Para polisi sendiri, hanya diam melihat ulah si pirang. Nampaknya pemuda ini kurang waras?

"Kenapa bocah, kepalamu terbentur hah?"

Menggeleng cepat, pikirannya hanya terfokus sosok itu. Ia hanya berangggapan para polisi itu mengetahui objek afeksinya sedari tadi. Tidak ,dia tidak mau di anggap homo.

"E-eh tidak." Dan jawaban yang keluar adalah sesuai namun tak berkesinambungan satu sama lain.

Menghisap rokoknya pelan,sosok Zabuza itu mendekat pada Naruto." Hati-hati bocah, kalau seperti ini kau makin tertuduh." Selanjutnya pria itu pergi.

_Hat-hati bocah, kalau seperti ini kau makin tertuduh._

_Kalau seperti ini kau makin tertuduh._

_Kau makin tertuduh._

_Tertuduh._

Kepala Naruto mendadak pening, ia mulai merasakan migren hebat pada bagian sebelah kiri. Kata tertuduh bukanlah hal yang bagus, demi apapun itu artinya sama sekali jelek. Ketakutan merayapi hatinya begitu saja. Dan kata tertuduh terus-terusan memenuhi kepalanya, ia benar-benar merasa gila. Menggelengkan kepalanya makin keras, ia sama sekali bukan tertuduh, ia hanya menemukan sosok mayat itu di depan pintu –sungguh bukan dia yang membunuh orang itu.

Dia bukan tertuduh, bukan.

Yah dia bukan tertuduh.

Bukan kan? Ya kan?

Tempat bertumbuh surai pirang itu makin berdenyut, ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan kejadian hari ini. Semuanya terlalu cepat, terlalu normal –yah walaupun bagian terakhir sebelum ke kamar mandi tidak normal –tapi kenapa seakan semuanya berubah begitu saja.

Dia yang dituduh.

Dia yang di hukum.

Dia yang di putuskan sebagai tersangka.

Dia yang di penjara.

Kepalanya terus menggeleng, sementara surai pirangnya terus diacak kasar. Badannya tanpa sadar bergerak mundur." Aku bukan pembunuh, bukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn."

"Aku bukan pembunuh, ta-tapi bagaimana kalau aku secara tidak sadar membunuhnya? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mungkin membunuh."

Badannya bergetar, mulutnya terus-terusan menceracau dan pandangan mata shappire indah itu nampak kosong –tidak ada lagi cahaya yang biasanya terpancar disana.

"Hentikan itu, kau hanya membuatnya makin tertekan."

Suara siapa itu? Naruto tidak tau, dia hanya bersyukur ada yang mau membelanya.

Kekehan itu, Naruto tau itu siapa. Tubuhnya yang tadi hampir tenang kembali tersentak. Matanya makin tak fokus setelah pemikirannya kembali kacau.

"Aku hanya melakukan pengetesan sebelum pemeriksaan," ucap suara itu santai di sela kekehannya.

"Che, kau pikir membuat narasumbermu tertekan adalah sebuah bentuk tes. Kau hanya akan membuat informasi yang didapat semakin sulit."

"Tsk, aku tau kau termasuk NOC tapi bisa tidak jangan mengganggu kesenanganku sebentar?" ucap suara satunya agak kesal.

Sementara Naruto sendiri hanya terdiam, apa maksud mereka? Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Greb

Siapa? Siapa yang menggendongnya? Dia, siapa?

"Lain kali, kalau kau memang marah karena jadwal kencanmu tertunda. Jangan pernah menyalahkannya pada saksi mata." Suara itu kembali terdengar, Naruto merasa tubuhnya bergerak dan mengambang.

"Kau siapa?" lirih Naruto pelan, ia tidak bisa lagi memperdulikan kenyataan yang merendahkan martabatnya sebagai seorang pria. Ia lelah, sangat.

"Lupa dengan teman sebangkumu _Dobe_, padahal kita baru saja berkenalan," dengus sosok itu geli.

Dengusan dan suara itu, ah iya dia ingat. Yah orang menyebalkan yang di hari pertama bertemu sudah membuat Naruto jengkel. Hah sudahlah dia lelah. Tapi, tu-tunggu –

"Arghhhhh, lepaskan aku _Teme_. Aku tidak sudi digendong olehmu," pekiknya kemudian. Sementara Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata, tsk dasar lola.

Plak

"Apa yang kau lakukan, jangan memukul pantat orang seenaknya."

"Kalau kau diam aku akan berhenti."

"Tidak mau, turunkan aku."

Plak

"Gyaa, jangan pukul pantatku. Dasar homoooo."

"Tsk, memangnya siapa yang menciumku di kelas?"

Naruto terdiam, sebentar. Wajahnya memucat antara kaget, malu plus marah." I-itu tidak sengaja."

"Tidak sengaja, kenapa tidak langsung menjauh saja."

Lagi-lagi Naruto kehabisan kata-kata.

"Baguslah, diam lebih baik."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan. Kenapa kau bisa ada di kantor polisi?" Naruto akhirnya membuka suara akibat rasa penasaran yang menghantuinya begitu saja.

"Hm."

"Gaahh, itu bukan jawaban," pekik Naruto kesal.

"Kau sudah dengar sendirikan kalau aku NOC." Pemuda di sebelahnya menjawab santai, ia menyeruput kopi hitam –penuhk kafein–nya sesekali.

"NOC, apa itu?" Naruto kembali dibuat penasaran oleh perkataan Sasuke yang dirasa asing –namun rasanya ia pernah membacanya.

Menghela nafas perlahan, ia melirik malas pada Naruto yang memandangnya penuh rasa ingin tahu." Kau pernah baca komik tidak sih."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menaikkan alis bingung, apa hubungannya pertanyaannya dengan komik. Dan lagipula kenapa kata-katanya terkesan meremehkan dan menganggap Naruto benar-benar kudet akan hiburan?

"Tentu saja aku pernah."

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti sudah tau." Berjalan pelan, ia melirik beberapa berkas –yang baru saja di antar pihak rumah sakit – yang tergeletak pada meja kayu.

"Kau itu bicara apa sih, jangan membuatku bingung."

"NOC adalah anggota lepas kepolisian, bo-doh. Tsk jangan-jangan yang kau baca itu _Shoujo –manga_."

Ctak

Iya, Naruto tau dia tidak pintar-pintar amat, tapi kalau di bilang tidak tau istilah itu karena keseringan membaca komik _Shoujo_ dia tidak terima. Memangnya dia banci? Lagipula tadi itu, dia hanya lupa kok, sumpah hanya sekedar lupa istilahnya saja.

"Aku tidak membaca komik seperti itu _Teme_," pekiknya keras. Dia mengepalkan tangan –ingin memukul pemuda yang telah meragukan kejiwaannya sebagai seorang pria.

"Hm."

"Ghhh, dasar menyebalkan." Naruto dengan kasar mendudukan badannya kembali pada sofa, ia melipat tangan sembari memejamkan matanya. Huh, dia harus menahan amarah.

Terdiam sebentar, ia melirik pada Naruto yang hanya diam." Yah, sepertinya terapinya berhasil. Shocknya sudah hilang."

Terdengar langkah kaki menjauh saat Naruto membuka mata." Huh, kalau ingin membuat orang berhenti dari shock. Kenapa harus dengan cara menyebalkan?"

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki ribut mengisi sepanjang lorong, beberapa teriakan terdengar lalu sirine mobil juga telah berkumandang. Membuka matanya malas, ia melirik lalu lalang dari para polisi -yang lebih ramai dari saat dia datang –dari balik kaca pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya cepat ketika pintu itu terbuka.

"Pembunuhan lagi." Orang yang muncul dari balik pintu menjawab cepat." Kau harus segera keluar dari sini."

Pupil shappire itu langsung melebar, tubuhnya kembali bergetar –ketakutan sepetinya kembali menjalar pada tubuh pemuda itu.

"Dimana?" tanyanya lemah.

Mendecak sebal ia menggandeng tubuh lunglai itu, saat dirinya sendiri juga ketakutan ia malah menanyakan sesuatu hal yang menimbulkan ketakutannya. Hah , _mendokusai_.

"Di toilet pria," memberi jeda sejenak, ia melirik tubuh Naruto yang makin melemas." Kantor polisi ini."

Brughhh

Kalau saja Sasuke tidak tanggap, tubuh Naruto pasti akan jatuh begitu saja. Untungnya sebagai polisi lepas ia pastilah terlatih, jadinya tubuh lemah itu kembali ia gendong layaknya kuli panggul.

Pembunuhan lagi, di kantor polisi.

Dua kalimat dengan yang terdiri dari lima kata berhasil membuat Naruto kembali terguncang. Di tempat yang harusnya memberikan rasa aman dan perlindungan, kenapa harus ada pembunuhan?

Pembunuhan.

Orang yang membunuh itu bukan dia kan? Ahahah kalaupun memang dia yang pertama pasti yang kedua ini bukan dia. Memangnya dia segila apa mau membunuh di kantor polisi, benar-benar cari mati. Ya kan bukan dia pembunuhnya, jelas-jelas ia tidur tadi. Tapi bagaimana kalau ia sebenarnya _sleeping_ _walker_? Tidak-tidak –Itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Orang itu mengamati serius beberapa lembar kertas berisi data tentang dua kasus pembunuhan. Dua-duanya dengan cara yang sama –leher di potong dengan guratan kecil pada bagian kepala yang lepas. Tempat kejahatan juga sama, di toilet pria tapi ada satu hal yang membingungkannya –kasus ini seolah berkaitan tapi tidak memiliki keterpautan. Intinya, pelakunya seolah adalah dua orang yang berbeda.

"Jadi , apa ada perkembangan terbaru?" tanya pria itu ketika ia memandang pada dua sosok yang tengah duduk di sofa depan meja.

"Tidak ada, setahu saya hasil visum tidak menunjukkan tanda kekerasan berlebih selain penjagalan itu."

Bergumam pelan, orang itu kembali mengamati lembaran foto di depannya. Di satu foto tampak seluruh tubuh dibiarkan terbuka –foto setelah selesai visum –lalu di foto lain tampak benda yang seharusnya menempel itu tergeletak di atas cawan bedah. Beberapa foto di ambil dari sudut yang berbeda namun tak menunjukkan hasil sama sekali. Dari semua barang bukti yang ada, tak satupun petunjuk yang mereka dapat.

"Tapi inspektur, kasus ini seolah mengingatkan kita pada pembunuhan 3 tahun yang lalu. Kasusnya juga sama dangan cara kerja yang sama dan motif yang juga sama-sama tidak di ketahui."

Mata si inspetur menajam." Apa ada kemungkinan ini adalah pembunuhan berantai?"

"Kelihatannya tidak, dilihat dari para korban. Tidak mungkin ini pembunuhan berantai. Dua pembunuhan ini contohnya, siswa bernama Kabuto itu sudah di selidiki tidak memiliki sedikitpun riwayat hidup dengan korban kedua, opsir Zabusa." Sosok pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara.

Menoleh cepat, kedua orang itu menatap bingung Sasuke." Apa yang kau maksud dengan motif pembunuhan ini adalah semacam sekte?"

"Itu bisa jadi salah satu motif utama,tapi juga tidak bisa dijadikan patokan. Ini kasus yang aku selidiki selama 3 tahun ini."

Di depan mereka nampak berlembar-lembar kertas berhamburan. Mencoret-coret sebentar, Sasuke menunjukkan kertas tersebut pada sang inspektur.

"Disini kita dapat melihat, bahwa fluktuasi pembunuhan terjadi setiap satu bulan sekali. Dengan cara yang sama, tetapi di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Dari dua fakta itu kita dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa itu adalah sekte tapi kemudian tempo kematiannya berubah. Mayat yang di temukan di Konoha Gakuen hanya berselisih 3 minggu dari kasus sebelumnya."

"Tapi mungkin saja orang tersebut telah hampir menyempurnakan pemujaannya hingga memerlukan tumbal selajutnya lebih cepat." Sahut yang lain tak mau kalah.

"Di situ letak ketidakmungkinannya. Apabila dia adalah penganut sekte, tentunya hal itu dilakukan apabila bulan penuh seperti kebanyakan sekte lainnya. Dan sepeti saya bilang pertama, bahwa kasus ini awalnya sama namun pada pola terakhir berbeda."

Inspektur nampak berpikir keras , menghela nafas pelan ia melirik dua orang lelaki yang sibuk berdebat." Apa ini semacam agenda bersenang-senang dan menarik perhatian?" Dia mengucap tak yakin pada kata terakhirnya.

Sasuke mengangguk cepat." Itu bisa jadi dan terasa lebih masuk akal."

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih asik menyusun barang-barang di swalayan tempatnya bekerja, ketika dua orang kepolisian kembali datang menghampiri. Tubuhnya refleks bergetar hebat dan matanya memandang polisi-polisi itu dengan pandangan kosong. Dia tidak mengerti dengan kesalahan apa yang dia perbuat, setelah ia memberikan seluruh kesaksian namun tetap dituduh sebagai terdakwa. Beruntunglah ia, karena masih sekolah dan tidak ada bukti yang mencukupi –Ia masih dapat menikmati udara bebas walaupun harus tetap diawasi.

"Sa-sasuke salahku apa lagi?"

Badannya masih bergetar takut, sementara ia sendiri telah berdiri di belakang Sasuke yang hanya memajang wajah datar.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tiap langkah yang tercipta tanpa sadar membuat Naruto menahan nafas, ia takut, sangat-sangat takut.

Dia takut, pada akhirnya dia terbukti bersalah dan dimasukkan penjara. Ia takut dengan semua sinisme yang akan menimpanya jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Jadi Naruto Uzumaki, anda sudah siap untuk ikut ke kantor?" tanya orang _itu to the point_ ketika mereka telah tiba di hadapan dua orang pemuda itu.

"A-aku –

Kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan, ia memandang Sasuke _hopeless_ –berharap dapat bantuan –tapi sayangnya si kasir malah diam saja.

"Ikut saja dengan mereka, lagipula aku sudah lelah menjagamu." Dan ucapan ketus mengambang memasuki _koklea_ si pirang.

"Tapi, kau takut Sasuke."

"Kalau kau tidak salah untuk apa takut," timpalnya malas.

"Ta-tapi –

Belum sempat Naruto mencari pembelaan diri, satu kalimat dari Sasuke kembali menusuk hati." Ku pikir pria takkan pernah bertindak pengecut."

Menggigit bibir, ia memandang nyalang si raven yang memsang tampang mengejek." Aku tidak pengecut , _Teme_."

Selanjutnya ia merasa menyesal telah mengatakan itu. Sasuke kini telah menyingkir dua langkah darinya –memberikan jalan untuk pergi dari balik meja kasir." Silahkan," ucap pemuda itu santai, membuat Naruto rasanya ingin sekali merobek mulut yang tak mempunyai penyaring itu –pedas sekali sih kata-katanya.

Menarik nafas dalam, ia memutuskan melangkah –setelah terlebih dahulu mendelik tajam pada Sasuke tentunya.

"Kau juga ikut Sasuke."

Ucapan selanjutnya berhasil membuat Naruto menghela nafas senang setelah beberapa kali melangkah gugup. Sasuke sendiri hanya mengeluarkan kebiasaannya –berguman –dan mengikuti polisi itu keluar swalayan.

.

.

.

.

"Kami sudah melakukan penyelidikan dan juga pemeriksaan ulang berkas. Beberapa bukti menunjukkan bahwa anda sama sekali tidak bersalah. Tapi kami juga tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja."

Satu tarikan nafas lega yang hampir Naruto keluarkan tertahan di _trakea_ begitu saja.

"Kami juga mendapatkan fakta lainnya, jika anda berada dalam toilet maka anda seharusnya paling tidak mendengar suara teriakan ataupun pintu terbuka. Anda tahu bahwa fakta ini benar-benar memojokkan anda?"

Menelan ludahnya gugup, Naruto hanya bisa menganguk.

"Anda juga harusnya sudah keluar paling lama 10 menit setelah anda keluar dari kelas, tapi anda malah tidak kembali ke kelas walaupun setengah jam berlalu. Berdasarkan jawaban anda dapat kami tarik sebuah kesimpulan. Saat itu anda pertama masuk dan selanjut Kabuto, anda bersembunyi pada balik tembok dan menebas lehernya ketika korban memasuki ruangan."

"Ta-tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu, lagipula aku sudah bilang bahwa aku berada di toilet karena peristiwa itu," pekik Naruto tak terima.

Polisi itu menghela nafas, lalu memejamkan mata sejenak." Ketika anda tak sengaja mencium Sasuke atau mungkin disengaja. Anda membiarkan semua orang kaget dan mulai menjalankan rencana selanjutnya setelah itu."

"A-apa maksudnya ini, aku tidak mengerti."

"Seorang psikopat kemungkinan akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa melakukan hal yang diinginkannya, termasuk memaksakan diri berciuman sesama jenis. Lagipula beberapa saksi lain menyebutkan anda pernah terlibat masalah dengannya juga penutupan anda terhadap bagaimana keluarga anda membuat semuanya semakin menguat."

Sungguh , Naruto geram dengan orang ini. Gila –satu kata yang cukup untuk melukiskan orang di depannya. "Sudah kubilang itu semua karena Kakashi-_sensei_."

"Bisa saja anda yang membuatnya jadi nampak ketidak sengajaan, lalu korban kedua Zabuza. Bukankah orang itu membuat anda benar-benar tertekan?"

"Itu juga tidak benar, saat itu aku tertidur."

"O-ow. Tahan sebentar Uzumaki-_san_ kau benar-benar meyakinkan untuk jadi pembunuh dengan sikapmu ini. Temperamental," ucapnya setelah melihat beberapa gelas terguling dan pecah begitu saja akibat meja yang ditendang.

"Kauu," geram Naruto kesal.

"Penyakit _sleeping walker_, terjadi karena kebiasaan ataupun keadaan penderita yang dalam kondisi dalam tekanan. Kenneth Parks membunuh ibu mertuanya sendiri saat dia tertidur dan dia terbangun keesokan harinya tanpa tahu apapun yang terjadi."

Mata tajam serempak melirik pada Naruto yang terus-terusan mengeram." Jadi, dalam pembunuhan ini kau adalah pelakunya, Sasuke," ucapnya dengan serigai kemenangan.

Naruto yang pada awalnya sudah panik dan marah tiba-tiba saja merasa blank. Apa maksud dengan ucapan bahwa pembunuhnya adalah Sasuke?

"Tunggu sebentar, apa maksudmu dengan Sasuke? Bukannya sedari tadi kau memojokkanku?" Sungguh Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Bulir-bulir benda berwarna hitam berguguran begitu saja. Tidak ada yang special hanya tumpukan permen black licorice pada umumnya. Semua mata menatap bingung lalu beralih pada polisi yang sedari tadi memasang seringai.

"Permen ini." Satu permen terjepit di tangan." Harusnya berasa pedas dan manis, tapi pada kenyataannya permen ini rasanya tawar walaupun ada sedikit rasa asin. Bentuknya memang sempurna dengan gerigi-gerigi itu dan sayangnya disana tidak ada bau licorice yang dihasilkan." Matanya memandang Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam.

"Lagipula sejak kapan Black licorice tidak mengandung ekstrak licorice malah mengandung banyak protein."

Naruto benar-benar bingung sekarang black licorice, protein atau apapun itu –dia sama sekali tak mengerti. Menyesal ia tak belajar biologi dengan benar. Sementara beberapa mata lain yang ada dalam ruangan itu membelalak.

"Yah, simple saja. Biar kita ganti namanya menjadi darah kering. Bukankah nama itu bagus Sasuke? Lagipula aku baru ingat, bukankah kau masuk setelah opsir Zabuza. Kemungkinan besar kau membunuhnya jadi bertambah kan? Hah sayang sekali, kenapa pembunuhanmu terungkap secepat ini. Padahal baru berjalan dua bulan," ucapnya dengan serigai sinis.

"Lalu ketika kau menjelaskan bahwa kemungkinan besar pelaku adalah orang yang mencari perhatian, reaksi terlalu antusias Sasuke, dan mengenai kasusmu yang kau bawa itu. Terimakasih banyak untuk berkas yang kau berikan, bahkan di sana ada kasus yang sama sekali tidak masuk dalam agenda."

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat, lalu kemudian tawanya meledak –tawa psikopat. Kali ini Naruto harus memasang matanya bulat-bulat. Sasuke yang selama ini terlihat begitu baik –yah walaupun sering berkata kasar –ternyata seorang pembunuh. Tanpa pengakuanpun, semua orang pasti sudah berpikir begitu.

Plok,plok,plok.

Sauara tepuk tangan menggema setelah tawa Sasuke reda, kepalanya terangkat ke atas lalu menatap remeh sang polisi –yang baru saja membongkar kejahatannya." Kerja bagus Inspektur Hyuuga. Ahh, aku juga tidak menyangka akan ketahuan secepat ini," ucapnya ringan, tubuhnya bersandar pada sofa.

Senyum kemenangan masih tersungging walaupun sudut bibir agak berkedut –karena sang pelaku tampak tak menunjukkan ekspresi tegang ataupun ketakutan."Jadi, tolong katakan padaku. Alasan apa yang gunakan untuk setiap kasusmu tiga tahun ke belakang?"

"Hmm, apa perlu? Sepertinya tidak." Ucapnya santai.

"Sasuke, apa maksudmu dangan semua ini hah." Naruto berujar kalap, ia tidak mengerti dengan semua ini –sama sekali tidak. Laki-laki di depannya ini –bukan Sasuke.

"Hmm, baiklah sepertinya ada yang tidak sabar. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, tentu saja untuk makan," timpalnya santai , bibirnya membentuk senyum namun ada yang terasa berbeda –di sela bibir itu, nampak dua benda runcing berwarna putih menyembul.

Brak

Semua senjata langsung diarahkan cepat pada Sasuke yang berdiri santai. Naruto sendiri telah ditarik oleh salah satu polisi. Tubuh mereka semua bergetar dan bola mata membesar.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Hmm, maksudmu bagaimana bisa ada vampire yang masih hidup?" tanya Sasuke, lagi-lagi dengan nada santai. Ia mengambil permen hitamnya dan mulai memakannya.

"Diam disana, makhluk terkutuk," teriak seseorang panik ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekat, senjatanya ia todongkan dengan gemetaran.

Pemuda berambut raven itu melongok pada lubang pistol –seolah anak-anak yang selalu ingin tahu. "Kau pikir siapa yang makhluk terkutuk. Aku yang membunuh satu -dua orang atau manusia yang membunuh ratusan vampire di bumi?" ucapnya di sela observasinya, setelah itu dia tertawa mengejek –entah untuk menertawakan apa.

"Kami membunuh kalian karena kalian telah memangsa keluarga kami. Kalau dibiarkan, semua manusia pasti akan mati di tangan kalian."

"Lalu ada apa dengan keluargaku yang juga punah?" Sasuke memberikan tatapan penuh kebencian, tak terkecuali untuk Naruto.

"Karena kalian makhluk terkutuk yang tidak pantas hidup, kalian pembunuh." Teriakan itu keras berasal dari ujung, membuat yang lainnya juga mulai ikut mengumpat.

"Che, kalian bertingkah seperti makhluk paling sempurna," sinisnya lagi.

"Itu semua karena kami tidak sepertimu. Membunuh untuk hidup. Maka dari itu kau harus mati"

Naruto terdiam, ia panik, ia takut, ia juga ragu.

Ia ingin membela Sasuke tapi juga tidak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa vampire adalah pembunuh.

Tapi, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan Sasuke begitu saja, entah kenapa ia tak suka kala sosok -yang kini sudah tampak jauh lebih dingin –Itu dihujat.

"Kau harus mati, dengan begitu manusia akan aman," teriak seseorang.

"Cukuuuuuuuuuuppppppppppppppp." Kepala Naruto rasanya mau pecah, dia harusnya membela manusia ,tapi kenapa ia membiarkan dirinya memihak pada Sasuke.

Semua mata memandang sosok Naruto yang menarik rambutnya kasar."Tidak bisakah? Tidak bisakah hentikan semua perdebatan bodoh ini sampai disini?"

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah, kau itu manusia Naruto. Kenapa kau membela makhluk terkutuk itu," geram yang lain marah. Tidak bisa diterima, vampire harus mati dan tidak boleh ada yang membelanya.

"A-aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian me-njudge orang lain seenaknya."

Yang lain meludah, menendang Naruto kasar." Kau lupa hah, dia bahkan tidak pantas disebut manusia. Dia itu makhluk terkutuk. Che, semoga saja dengan tendangan itu kau sadar," bentaknya sarkas.

"Tetap tidak bisa, pak tua. Kau tidak bisa men _judge_ orang seenaknya."

Sebelum orang itu menendang lagi, tangan dingin lebih dahulu melapisi tubuhnya. Matanya melotot tak percaya ketika sebuah benda tajam menusuk tepat di dadanya juga dua taring runcing hinggap di lehernya. Beberapa kali tubuh itu terlonjak lalu menggelepar begitu saja ketika rengkuhan Sasuke pada tubuh itu lepas.

Dengan darah menetas ke leher, ia memandang semua orang dalam ruangan itu lapar.

Naruto terdiam, dia terhenyak pada kenyataan yang dari tadi orang-orang kumandangkan. Walaupun sedari tadi dia mengucapkan Sasuke vampire dia tak mempercayainya, tapi sekarang. "Sa-sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?" lirihnya lemah.

"T_eme_, kenapa kau masih mengikutiku sih?" pekik Naruto kesal, ia tak terbiasa dengan Sasuke di belakangnya apalagi dengan Sasuke yang memakai mantel tebal juga kacamata. Ishh sok, seperti artis saja –ringisnya pelan.

"Ini tugasku _Dobe_."

"Tapi, bisa tidak kau tidak memakai penampilan norak di musim panas begini," lanjutnya kesal.

"Tidak."

"Ishh, terserah yang penting jauh-jauh dariku." Dia mengeluarkan sekotak pocky dari dalam sakunya. Di belakangnya Sasuke meringis di balik bayang kacamata saat langit biru sama sekali tak menampilkan satupun awan.

"Sasuke."

"Arghhhh."

Naruto cepat-cepat bergegas menuju sumber suara ketika ia mendengar suara ringisan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto panik, ia melihat tangan putih Sasuke tampak memerah ketika tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"Tidak apa, aku alergi sinar matahari."

"Oh, kalau begitu tukar saja denganku, kau kasir aku yang merapikan barang okay."

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menduganya, jadi tanda gigitan yang terpotong itu benar-benar akibat gigitan vampire," ucap Neji yang sedari tadi diam.

"Maka dari itu, aku sudah memanggil pemburu vampire. Yah walaupun sebenarnnya aku tidak percaya dengan mitos sialan itu tapi kalau seperti ini yah terpaksa," tambahnya lagi santai sambil mengendikkan bahu, sama sekali tak perduli katika bawahannya sudah ada yang tumbang.

"Keke, kau pikir dengan mereka kau bisa memusnahkanku inspektur. Sayangnya tidak." Pemuda itu memberikan senyuman mengejek pada Neji ketika dua pemburu vampire memasuki ruangan.

Keduatan mulai tampak di dahi sang inspektur namun ia tetap bersikap tenang."Kita lihat saja. Che, kalian jangan diam saja bodoh."

Namun bentakan itu tak kunjung membua dua orang itu bergerak, kepala mereka masih tertunduk. Dengan satu perintah lagi dari Neji kepala mereka terangkat, sayangnya hal itu malah menambah kepanikan mendalam yang tiba-tiba.

"Kaliannn," geram Neji.

"Maaf inspektur, kau terlalu mudah ditipu." Terdengar tawa dari dua makhluk dengan warna mata kemerahan." Maaf, membuat anda menunggu Tuan Muda." Mereka berdua membungkuk sopan.

"Hm. Habisi mereka semua, biarkan aku mengurus urusanku."

"Baik."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus saja berpindah dari satu rumah ke rumah lainnya dengan cepat sementara Naruto yang dalam gendongannya hanya meronta pelan. Pikirannya terlalu penuh hanya untuk memikirkan posisinya saat ini.

Tap

"Sasuke, kenapa kesini?"

Mereka berdua sudah ada di salah satu gang yang menghadap pada Gereja megah. Konon katanya, tempat ini merupakan tempat untuk pembunuhan para vampire. Beberapa pancangan dengan rantai suci dianggap sebagai bukti otentik.

"Biar ku katakan satu hal Naruto, aku tidak membunuhmu bukan berarti aku akan membiarkanmu lepas. Aku hanya belum berniat membunuhmu."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, yah memang kenyataannya seperti itu mau bagaimana lagi. Walaupun ia tidak memungkiri ada sebagian dari dirinya yang mendadak terasa sakit."Aku tahu," jawabnya lemah.

Tubuh Sasuke lalu menghadap pada tembok," Gereja ini, dulunya adalah tempat pembantaian para vampire."

"Jadi itu benar yah?" tanyanya yang lebih pada diri sendiri. Jadi kisah itu benar, kenyataan bahwa manusia dulunya membunuh para vampire itu benar. Da hanya mendengarnya ketika di ceritakan oleh sang ibu.

"50 tahun yang lalu, aku masih kecil dan kakakku dibantai di balik tembok ini. Dia adalah pangeran vampire, seharusnya tidak bisa ditaklukkan dengan mudah." Ada tersirat kebanggaan dalam kata-katanya tersebut." Sayangnya, manusia walaupun tidak kuat tapi mereka licik. Mereka membiarkan diri mereka sebagai mangsa dan kemudian menyiramkan air suci pada kakak."

"Sasuke, maaf. Gara-gara manusia. Kau kehilangan kakakmu."

"Che, kau pikir kau bukan manusia. Lagipula ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kukatakan. Pembunuhnya itu adalah pasangan suami istri bernama Tsunade dan Jiraiya."

Naruto terhenyak untuk kalimat terakhir. Tsunade dan Jiraiya, astaga itukan kakek dan nenek Naruto. Jadi, pembunuh kakak Sasuke adalah keluarganya sendiri.

"Mereka membiarkan kakakku sekarat dan esoknya membawanya dengan tali beralir mantra suci. Dengan bangganya mereka mempertontonkan kakakku yang dalam kurungan jubah hitam lalu membiarkannya terbakar sinar matahari."

Sepasang mata shappire itu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang memiliki banyak makna.

Dia marah, tapi entah pada siapa. Dia merasa bersalah juga tidak tau pada siapa. Dia merasa sakit.

"Aku ingin menolongnya."

"Diam, Sasuke berhenti."

"Tapi sayangnya, aku juga tak punya tenaga untuk menolong. Aku terlalu kecil unuk manusia yang lapar teriakan kesakitan kaum kami."

Buagh

"Hentikan Sasuke berhenti."

Beberapa tetes air mata mengalir begitu saja, menuruni dagu dan akhirnya jatuh di wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai itu, aku ingin balas dendam pada mereka. Mereka yang membunuh satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa. Aku ingin membunuh –

Buagh

Satu pukulan lagi melayang pada wajah pucat itu, namun Sasuke sama sekali bergeming.

"Membunuh kedua orang itu."

Buagh

"Membunuh, anak-anak mereka."

Buagh

"Cukup Sasuke hentikan."

"Dan membunuh seluruh keturunan mereka."

Tangan yang sedari tadi melakukan pemukulan kini beralih memegang kerah baju yang Sasuke kenakan. Dia sudah tahu Sasuke menderita, dan dia juga tahu siapa yang menyebabkannya. Tapi , dia juga menderita. Dia juga kehilangan nenek-kakeknya , dia kehilangan orang tuanya dan dia tidak ingin mendengar kenyataan apapun lagi dari mulut Sasuke. Dia takut hal itu akan membuatnya membenci Sasuke.

"Membunuh seluruh keluarga Namikaze."

Naruto meremas kuat kerah kemaja itu, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pikiran kalutnya.

Kenapa harus keluarganya yang membunuh kakak Sasuke,

Kenapa juga harus ada Sasuke di kehidupannya,

Kenapa juga dia harus jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

Okeh yang terakhir dia hampir menolak kenyataan tapi pada akhirnya dia tau kalau dia memang harus menerima kenyataan.

"Kau tahu, aku sengaja datang kesana –ke sekolahmu –hadir dalam kehidupanmu dan membiarkan dirimu mulai perduli padaku."

Cukup, adakah yang bisa membuat Sasuke berhenti bicara. Ini sakit.

"Aku senang saat kau terlihat menyukaiku. Fakta itu membuatku tahu, bahwa sebentar lagi kau juga akan merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ku tinggalkan. Bagaimana kehilanganku dan bagaimana jika aku berkhianat padamu."

"Berhenti Sasuke, kumohon berhenti."

"Aku senang jika nanti, saat aku membunuhmu kau penuh dendam sepertiku."

"Diammmm," ucapnya lemah." Ku mohon berhentilah membuatku mencoba membencimu, kau pikir ini mudah. Menerima kenyataan bahwa aku menyukai laki-laki saja sudah berat apalagi jika aku harus membencinya."

"Itu yang ku harapkan."

Buagh

"Satu tamparan agar kau menutup mulut dan berhenti membual. Mau seperti apapun kau mengoceh terserah padamu. Tapi satu hal, jangan pernah membuatku belajar membencimu."

Mendecak kesal, ia menurunkan Naruto dari atas tubuhnya." Ku beri kau satu kesempatan. Apa permintaanmu?"

"Beritahukan. Beritahukan aku siapa namamu."

Sasuke kali ini menaikkan alisnya bingung, entah apa yang ada dalam kepala berotak udang di depannya. Meminta namanya, jangan gila. Untuk apa seorang calon korban meminta nama pembunuh sepertinya? Lebih banyak permintaan yang pantas untuk disebut sebagai permintaan. Meminta untuk dibiarkan melarikan diri mungkin?

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui nama orang yang ku suka sebelum aku mati," tambah Naruto lagi.

Bibir tipis itu naik beberapa mili, membentuk serigai yang menampakkan gigi runcing dan tajam disana.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, membuat Sasuke harus terkesiap sejenak. Namun dengan cepat kepalanya dibawa ke perpotongan antara leher dan lengan si pemuda berkulit tan. Bau citrus alami menguar kuat bercampur dengan aroma darah yang begitu memikat. Di tambah dengan detakan pelan yang menyentuh pangkal hidungnya mata merah itu kini sepenuhnya mengkilat. Dengan satu tusukan kasar, dan sedikit robekan daging segera saja darah mengalir cepat. Sasuke tentunya menyambutnya hikmat, -seperti bayi yang kelaparan ASI- ia menyedot cairan merah kental itu.

"Meskipun kau sudah tahu namaku, aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi okay. Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Dan tolong ambil hadiahmu yang ada di kantung celanaku ya?" Naruto bergumam diantara erangan kesakitannya. Tubuhnya mulai terasa gemetar dan akan jatuh jika tidak ada tumpuan. De javu. Hanya saja dulu Sasuke begitu untuk menolongnya sekarang untuk membunuhnya.

Sasuke terus-terusan mendengarkan gumaman si pirang –yang makin lama makin pelan –tanpa ada niat untuk membalasnya. Terkadang dia juga mendengar erangan yang semakin nyaring apabila ia menyedotnya lebih kuat. Sampai pada akhirnya suara itu perlahan makin pelan dan akhirnya menghilang bersama dengan hembusan nafas yang tak lagi menggelitik leher Sasuke.

Dia membaringkan tubuh lemah itu dengan hati-hati , lalu mulai menciumi seluruh wajah yang kini memucat. Warna merah menempel pada wajah Naruto –sisa dari darah si pirang yang melekat pada bibir Sasuke –lalu di usap lembut. Setelah itu tubuhnya direngkuh dalam pelukan dan yang terlihat adalah bahu Sasuke yang bergetar. Sekilas –entah benar atau tidak –ada satu tetes darah yang mengalir pelan dari mata kiri Sasuke.

"_Ne, aishiteru mo Naruto. Gomenne_."

.

**Omake**

.

Tubuh sosok itu nampak tegap dengan bayangan yang menutup sebagian sisi padang rerumputan. Beberapa tangkai bunga asphodel tergeletak begitu saja pada sepetak tanah yang tak berbeda dengan bagian lapangan lainnya –penuh dengan savana.

_Asphodel – penyelasanku mengikutimu hingga ke makam._

Tak lama setelah itu sosok itu berbaring, membiarkan langit malam menghujaninya dengan cahaya dan pendar-pendar bintang." Naruto, seratus tahun tanpamu rasanya menyebalkan."

Sampai pada matahari mulai menyapa umat, sosok itu tetap tak beranjak. Ia malah memejamkan mata dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya ,meletakkannya di samping bunga asphodel yang belum melayu. Ketika langit mulai menjadi biru, sosok itu mulai meringis dan mengerang tidak karuan –tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap dan perlahan mulai berubah jadi abu yang akhirnya menghilang.

Di hamparan padang rumput itu ada sekotak pocky yang mengkilat terkena cahaya, secarik kertas lalu terbang dan nampak seperti melayang pada langit biru.

_Ini sebagai hadiah balasan yang kau berikan padaku waktu itu._

_Kau tahu, aku hanya suka darah bukan licorice. Saat aku mencobanya rasanya sama sekali tak terasa di lidah –hambar. Ck, kau pasti lupa kalau aku ini vampire bukan manusia, mana punya indera pengecap. Dasar Dobe._

_Yah sekarang kau nikmati saja makanan kesukaanmu itu dan aku tidak menerima apapun alasan yang kau berikan jika tidak memakan pocky itu._

_Sampai berjumpa lagi, Naruto. Tunggu aku._

**FIN**

Akhirnyaaaa selesai juga, fuih seandainya punya waktu lebih lama masih banyak banget adegan yang perlu di tambah. Pertama kalinya bikin angsty nih, ugh mudahan engga terlalu berasa ya?

Humm ada kurang jelas di bagian NOC ya? NOC itu non official cover, yah kaya pembantu polisi gitu lah.

Nah, ni fic terakhir untuk shrine. Panjang banget di café. Berasa pengen tdur. Uhmm, maaf ya nata suma bisa bikin empat fic doank, habisnya mau bikin yang kelima engga sempat.

Da maaf untuk fic **promised**, janji update pas White day engga bisa di tepati. Habisnya di belum sempat negtik lagi. Ya sudahlah di cukupkan sampai disini. Eh btw bagian terakhir ngedrama banget ya? Yak kalau gini engga bakal selesai-selesai.

See ya nex chappy.

**Mind to review?**


End file.
